The Best Gift Of All
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - A gift doesn't always have to be something tangible


Title: The Best Gift Of All

Pairing: Chandler/Kent

Author: Claddagh

Rating: pg

Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt of 'Chandler/Kent exchanging gifts at Christmas'

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

><p>The incident room was shrouded in a relentless blanket of darkness as Kent stood and pulled his coat on. That was, save for the two lone spotlights that were the remaining desk lamps and the small white twinkling fairy lights that adorned the modest sized office Christmas tree.<p>

"Kent!"

The young man turned around, midway through pulling on his gloves, to face Chandler, who was standing in the door to his office, one hand in his pocket, the other at his side, fist clenched.

"Sir?"

Chandler licked his lips quickly, a mere swipe of his tongue. Kent followed it with his eyes as the other man appeared to be hurriedly considering what to say. Kent could see the fingers of the hand in his pocket twitching, even in the limited light.

"I wanted - I wanted to give you this before you left." The DI sounded nervous, his sentence coming out disjointed and broken, while the hand in his pocket was lifted, revealing a neatly wrapped present, in gold paper. The DI extended the item to Kent, who could only frown in confusion, his eyes flicking between Chandler and the gift in his outstretched hand.

"I picked your name for the secret Santa." Chandler offered by way of an explanation.

Kent huffed out a little laugh, before fixing his eyes on Chandler's.

"Sir…usually the point of a secret Santa is to be…well…secret." The young man's mouth curled up on one side in a small half smile.

Chandler shrugged. "I know, But I want to watch you open it."

Kent's eyebrows shot up and he slowly tugged off the one glove he'd managed to get on, as well as his coat, dumping them both on his chair, before moving forwards and taking the gift from the other man's fingers. It was thin, flat and about the size of the young man's hand. He ran the tips of his fingers over the clearly expensive wrapping paper, already regretting that he would have to rip it, as well as the red string that was artfully tied around the oblong shaped gift, culminating in a perfect bow in the centre.

"I don't want to rip it, it's so well wrapped." Kent quipped, smiling up shyly at his DI, who only returned the expression, his eyes not leaving Kent's face once.

The dark haired man's attention returned to the package, and within seconds his index finger had wormed it's way into one of the gaps in between the folds of the paper and worked it open. The paper ripped slightly, Kent wincing when it did. It didn't take long before the wrapping was loose enough to be pulled off entirely and when he did the young man's mouth fell open in surprise and delight at the sight that met his eyes.

It was a black leather-bound notebook, the material clearly real leather and expensive. Kent flicked through the pure white pages, that were thick and of high quality. It took him a second to notice the best part of the present once he'd closed the notebook, but when he did his breath caught in his chest, the surprise evident on every inch of his face.

At the bottom of the front cover in gold scribe was the words 'DC E. Kent'

The young man looked up at Chandler, a wide smile on his face, his mouth open, ready to form words, but his voice failed him, and the only sounds that escaped were the quiet noises of surprise at the thoughtful gift.

"You are the only one in the team with the initiative to carry a notebook to write in, so I thought you might appreciate a nice one." The DI explained, his expression showing his satisfaction at Kent's reaction.

Emerson chuckled and again tried to get his words out, without success. Instead he rushed forward and wrapped one arm around Chandler's neck, pulling him close in a slightly awkward one armed hug.

Chandler briefly tensed up, not expecting this development, but when he felt the flutter of the young man's breath against his ear as he spoke his muscles relaxed involuntarily and one arm came up to the smaller man's back, pulling him close.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

After a few seconds the two men pulled away, both of their cheeks stained red and their eyes scrupulously avoiding each others.

"I don't have a present for you sir." Kent admitted, his flush creeping down his neck. "I pulled Miles' name for the secret Santa."

Chandler smiled. "It doesn't matter." he breathed, shaking his head slightly. Kent held the notebook in both of his hands and looked down at it as if it were something precious.

"That can be your gift to me."

Kent looked up and frowned. "Sorry?"

"That look on your face. Your smile. You don't smile as much as someone your age should." Chandler elaborated, watching in satisfaction as his words caused yet another wide grin to be drawn from Kent's lips.

"You should see me when I've had a few too many Sir, can't stop smiling then!" The young man joked, covering up how touched he was at the DI's words.

"But seriously Sir…Thank you. I hope this didn't cost you too much. I'd hate for you to waste money on me -"

"It's not wasted. You're - *it's* worth it."

Kent's look of sheer astonishment and the slowly blossoming smile that tugged at the edge of pale lips was all of the permission that Joe needed as he moved forward. It was almost without conscious thought that he gravitated towards the young man that was staring up at him with his damp lips parted in anticipation and his fingers clutching the first of, hopefully, many gifts to come.


End file.
